Tonsils Emergency transcript
Scene 1: Great Lakes City Middle School/the school lunch room Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Zach and Ian are sitting at their own table with their lunch foods and Lincoln walks right over to them. Lincoln: Hoarsely "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Ronnie Anne: "Oh my word, Lincoln, is your throat bothering you?" Lincoln: Hoarsely "Yeah, you guys, and my head's hurting as well too." Lincoln sits right down at their lunch table. Lincoln takes 1 bite of his lunch meals. He chews it for a bit, but he unfortunately has trouble swallowing it. Right after much struggling, he finally swallows it and breathes deeply. Ian: "Lincoln, are you alright?" Lincoln: Hoarsely "I think so, you guys, I just been having some issues with eating almost everything lately." Clyde: "Does it taste super bad or something?" Lincoln: Hoarsely "No, you guys, I just can't swallow any of that stuff, it just doesn't wanna go down inside of me." Zach points to the double cheeseburger on Lincoln's lunch tray. Zach: "Does that mean you're never gonna eat that double cheeseburger?" Zach moves his right hand right above Lincoln's lunch tray. Lincoln: Hoarsely "Go for it." Zach begins eating Lincoln's double cheeseburger and tater tots. Agnes Johnson comes up with some good advice. Agnes Johnson: "Lincoln? I think you should see a dr. and a nurse right away, I think you might have strep throat." Ronnie Anne: "What's that, Ms. Johnson?" Agnes Johnson: "Strep throat's a bacterial infection of the throat, it's a moderately serious infection, and it requires antibiotics to treat respectively." Lincoln: Hoarsely "I'm way ahead of you, Ms. Johnson, I really have a dr.'s appointment right after school." Dr. Lawthorne's office Dr. Lawthorne's office is very spacious and well lit, and there are some counters on 1 wall, a patient table in the middle of the check-up room, and some chairs against 1 wall where Rita (with Lily), Lynn Loud Sr., Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn and Lucy are sitting. Lincoln's sitting right on the patient table. Dr. Lawthorne enters. Dr. Lawthorne: "Lincoln, Rita, Lyndon, girls, good to see all of you." Lynn: "Thanks a bunch for seeing my dear sweet little brother, Dr. Lawthorne, he's been having some trouble recently." Dr. Lawthorne: "So what seems to be the trouble here, Lincoln?" Lincoln tries to speak in his original voice. Lincoln: Straining "My throat's been hurting super-" Lincoln: A Bit Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln's been getting lots of sore throats lately, this is his 8th bad 1 this year." Dr. Lawthorne: "Oh yeah, I see, are there any other symptoms?" Lincoln: Hoarsely "I haven't been able to swallow anything, so I had to eat lots of chicken noodle soup and I'm also getting lots of headaches." Dr. Lawthorne: "Well then, I'll begin with the full examination." Dr. Lawthorne removes a thermometer from his lab coat and he puts it right in Lincoln's mouth just as he inspects her some more treatments. Dr. Lawthorne takes out his dr.'s flashlight and examines Lincoln's ears. Dr. Lawthorne: "Oh yeah." Dr. Lawthorne puts on his stethoscope and puts it right on Lincoln's back side. Dr. Lawthorne: "Hmmm..." Dr. Lawthorne puts his stethoscope right back around his neck and removes the thermometer from Lincoln's mouth and examines it. Dr. Lawthorne: "Well, Lincoln, I hate to break this to you, but you have a 247 fever as well too." Rita (in concern): "Oh my word, does she have the flu as well?" Dr. Lawthorne: "No, Rita, I don't think that's quite it." Dr. Lawthorne turns right over to Lincoln. Dr. Lawthorne: "Could you open your mouth, please, Lincoln?" Lincoln opens his mouth. Dr. Lawthorne shines his flashlight right into it. Dr. Lawthorne: "Just as I thought it would be. Dr. Lawthorne stops examining Lincoln's mouth and turns off his flashlight. Dr. Lawthorne: "Lincoln, I don't like to be the king of super bad news, but your tonsils look terrible and horrible." Lincoln: Hoarsely "My tonsils?" Dr. Lawthorne: "Yes, the entire back of your throat is very swollen and irritated at the exact same time." Lori: "What do you think we could do about it?" Dr. Lawthorne: "Well, we can try to treat it just like any other sore throat, but Lincoln's had lots of them in such a short period of time, but I think it's time we consider our other option." Lola: "And what exactly would that be? Dr. Lawthorne: "A tonsillectomy, surgery to remove Lincoln's tonsils." Lincoln: Hoarsely "Would that work just by taking them out?" Dr. Lawthorne: "Why sure, of course, if there are no tonsils, then you can't have a tonsil infection." Luna: "Do you really think it's bad enough to need some surgery?" Dr. Lawthorne: "Well, we could just treat this sore throat, but he would probably keep getting more of them unless of course his tonsils get removed." Dr. Lawthorne removes a business card from his lab coat. Dr. Lawthorne: "Here's the card of a specialist, if you decide to go through with the operation, just give him or her a call about it. Rita: "Okay," Lynn Loud Sr.: "thanks a bunch." Category:Fanfiction Category:Health Issues Category:Trash